Finn
Finn is a main protagonist of Tai Chi Chasers as well as a member of the Tigeroid species. He is mostly calm and collective, keeping his focus when in battle. It is revealed that Finn was created by Lord Gherba in order to to infiltrate the Tigeroids. His voice actor is Tom Wayland in the dub. His Tai Chi skills include the Bing (Ice), Jun (Lightning), Jul (Break), and Guk (Pull In) Tai Chi Attacks. Although he was given the So (sweep) tai chi, he never used it, even in important situations. Appearance Finn is a young teenage boy with dark blue hair that hangs down around his waist. He wears an aqua colored vest, with gold markings near the edges, over a light blue undershirt and blackish pants and shoes. In episode 8 it revealed that he wore a black shirt under the blue one. When he is in his Tigeroid state, he grows tiger stripes under his eyes and on his arms. His hair also gets longer, deeper in color, and sort of strikes out like Rai (not exactly though, a bit). However, whenever he turns into his Tigeriod form his hair is always in different styles. Personality Unlike the hyper active Tori, hungry Donha and leader Sena, Finn is very laid back and quiet, often just observing the silly antics and fights that go on between the others. Due to this, he never tries to be a leader, content to let others-namely, Sena and Rai-make the decisions with minimal input. He sometimes points out the obvious, such as figuring Tori and Donha got bored and went off on their own when Sena was furious about them ditching the group. Though he may seem cold he also has a soft side by giving Sena advice when she needs it and making the right decisions for the team. According to his 4Kids bio, he may be hiding something as remains cold to the others on the team, though he's very nice to Elder Sid. Biography Created Finn was a doll just like the Dragoniod Assault Squad, however he was brought life by Lord Gherba via Heart, the Tai Chi Character. But unlike the other dolls, Finn was created in order to be a Spy for the Dragonoids along with Elder Sid. At some point after being created, Finn was being trained by Elder Sid through Tai Chi. Meeting Emotion Alongside his teammates, Finn came to Rai's hometown to escape pursuit from the Dragonoids and help his fellow Chasers in retrieving the Tai Chi symbols. As the quiet one of the team and most calm, not much happens with Finn between the time they first arrive on Earth to when they meet Rai, only that he seems to be paired with Sena quite a lot. When they were attacked by Garnia first time, Finn used his Tai Chi Ice to try and freeze him, only for it to fail. He is able to use his Ice symbol to freeze the Dragonoid robots and instantly destroys them when they hit the ground. When Garnia launched a full scale attack on the Tigeroid ship, Finn was out with Sena trying to find the Tai Chi symbol before they too, were under attack from Dragonoid soldiers. He and Sena were able to catch the robots and freeze them solid with a combination of their Tai Chi cards before retrieving the symbol and hurrying back to help their friends, who by that time, were wrapping up Garnia's failed assault. The first time Finn had a starring role in an episode was when Rai tried t o take on Finn in several games, trying to see if he could beat him. But each time, Finn silently bests Rai, which leaves him steamed at the fact that Finn hardly shows any emotion. This leads him to try and pull different pranks on Finn, which lead to no avail except for one that scares Sena. Later on, another Tai Chi symbol is found which leads the team into a cave with multiple tunnels. In the process, Tori gets forcefully separated from Rai and Finn, leaving the two by themselves. Finn tells Rai that they should get the symbol back to the ship before going for Tori, but Rai is angered by Finn's sudden coldness and manages to drag him along into looking for Tori first. They find Tori in the captive hands of Ave, one of the Dragonoids. He is trapped within a Tai Chi barrier and threatens to shock him with lightning swords held by nearby robot soldiers unless they hand him all their Tai Chi cards. But rather than accept his demands, Finn uses his cool demeanor to trick Ave into fighting him with his anger blinding him, letting Rai sneak over and free Tori before rejoining the battle. He and Finn are able to work together and defeat Ave, using giant rocks in the area like balls on a large pool table to send Ave fleeing. A while later, Tori wakes up, and Finn is seen smiling, the first time in the series. (clearly, at least) When Sena's little sister, Hannah came to the ship Finn was the one who stopped Rai from attacking her making him receive a hug from Hannah as a reward later on. Due to his surprised and somewhat scared expression, he may have never been hugged before, which leads to two conclusions: 1) He didn't have a good childhood with the needed TLC, or 2) He had no childhood whatsoever. On the episode when Sena's sisters came to visit he tried to stop Rai from going alone which meant that he already knew about the traps. And later, when Sena's sister's needed help, he used his lightning tai chi to combine with Asty, and although the 4kids dub did not show it, he combined his ice tai chi with Cloda's gun tai chi and Rai's fire tai chi. Tai Chi Convergences In a later mission, Rai and Finn wound up being the only two Chasers remaining that could stop the Tai Chi Dream card from converging anymore than it was now. When Rai asked how Finn was not under the affect of the Dream card without their Tai Chi symbol protecting him, Finn states that its because he does not have dreams. While on a mission to recover the Tai Chi Forget symbol, he winds up becoming one of the Chasers that is affected by the card's power, stripping him of his memories alongside Sena and Tori. While he had amnesia, he was one of the unfortunate who Rai managed to trick into doing anything he asked. When his memories were restored at the end, he stayed quiet, but he was just as angry as Sena and Tori for how Rai treated them. When the Chasers went to retrieve the Time Tai Chi card, he was caught in the convergence it gave off and was thrown back into the Ice Age along with Tori and Donha. They were seen surrounded by mammoths as Rai and Sena were thrown back to Rai's childhood. They returned after Rai and Sena obtained the card, to which Finn comments that the mammoths were gone. Later, in a mission where the chasers have to escourt Elder Sid to the Sages Conference, Finn was smiling when he saw Elder Sid, who had been his tai chi mentor when he was a boy and had a certain fondness for him. He and Sena got on Elder Sid's ship and escourted him safely to the conference. During their mission to break into the Luftdrake, base of the Dragonoids, F inn was uncharacteristically determined, almost to the point of obsession, that the mission be completed, even electrifying himself to pass through the draganoid lightening barrier. Once inside he faced and defeated Yanima, a member of the Dragon Assult Squad. Yanima then said he could see that Finn was just like him, before shrinking into a doll, much to Finn's shock. This moment was disrupted when the other Chasers blew up the power station. Though troubled later by the statement, he refrained from telling the other Chasers about it which can conclude again two things. Either 1) he doesn't want the others to know about it, or 2) he doesn't know what it means either. It still seemed to disturb him afterwards while helping to fix the Tigeroid airship to join the rest of the Tigeriod army against the Luftdrake. While fixing the Tigeriod Airship he relived the vision when Yanima was turned into a doll. When Tori asked him what was wrong he simply gave him a fake smile telling him that was daydreaming and he just zoned out. Later when the Tigeroid secret base was under attack by the four remaining members of the Dragonoid Assault Squad FInn and Rai chased off to stop them and rescue the Tigeroids Tai Chi. Finn Later gets stuck battling Dragonoid Robots, then after he is later greeting Rai when he came back. The soon after he is shocked to here Rai is a traitor claimed by Tigeroid Troops and being sent to jail. Later Finn and the other members of the Chasers go off to save Rai. Surprisingly, Finn knows secret passagsways in the tiger airbase as shown in episode 26 when the Tai Chi Chasers are trying to rescue Rai. Category:Main Characters Category:Tai-Chi Wielders Category:Tigeroid Category:Member of the Tai Chi Chasers Category:Protagonist Category:Doll Category:Hybrids Category:Males